The proposed research studies the relationships between group process and individual functioning. Two studies focus on the relationship between the family group and the psychological and social functioning of the child. One of these uses a normal population, one focuses on families with more serious pathology. Other studies investigate the impact of individual personality on the interaction process. What are the interactional correlates of parental ego development? What are the interaction processes associated with supervisory competence and specific managerial styles? A third focus is the relationship between interaction process and group effectiveness. The premise underlying these studies is that "interaction" and "personality" are alternative conceptualizations of the same data base. Clarification of the interface between these two conceptualizations is the long-range objective of the research. The procedure includes structured family interviews and structured interaction tasks for managers and for groups of students. The structured family interviews last about 2 1/2 hours and, except for one 20 minute husband-wife segment, involve the entire family. Family members discuss differences of opinion about the family using a Revealed Difference format, and then describe the family using a projective task. Interaction process is looked at in terms of the clarity and flexibility of communication, level of individuation, affective climate, influence structure, problem-solving effectiveness, and the pattern of the interaction in terms of the probability of various responses following particular kinds of statements.